


假如sp演员在娱乐圈 3

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警算是有厕所play？激情又赤鸡。伊藤诚为日本著名十八禁游戏《School Days》（中文译名日在校园）及同名改编动画、后续游戏中的男主角，是开天辟地后宫漫男主第一人。动漫结尾为被劈死并被砍下了头颅，“人渣诚”一度成为众网友调侃的对象。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	假如sp演员在娱乐圈 3

第二天一早，嘉锐从床上一个打滚翻了起来，想着今天虽然没有拍摄，但是去片场学习一下也是好的，最重要的是少城肯定在片场。昨天俩人算是不欢而散，但从少城回复他的微博来看，对方也不算是生气。  
一定要乘胜追击！喜欢一个人就是要抓住一切机会出现在他面前，出现在他面前，出现在他面前啊！嘉锐看了看表，已经9：00了，应该可以赶到片场和少城吃午饭，一想到这儿，他的心脏就不由得砰砰砰得快速跳动，兴奋得不行，他双手捂着脸颊，一头又扎进了枕头里，扭来扭曲，还没见到心上人，就开始害羞了，眼中的世界仿佛变得鲜艳又生动。

公司食堂。  
少城正在桌边吃饭，今天恰巧他是一个人，正吃着的时候，眼睛瞥见了桌角那儿有一瓶果汁，一点点的推到他跟前，越来越近，越来越近，他抬眼一看，果然看到了温嘉锐笑盈盈地看着他。昨天走的时候还蔫儿吧唧的，今天又生龙活虎了，不愧是年轻人。少城放下筷子，向嘉锐招了招手，算是打招呼，他瞬间看到对方的眼里好像布满了星星一样，湿漉漉的泛着光，炯炯有神，笑着冲他狠狠地点了点头。他在心里失笑，这个人，真的一点都不会隐藏自己的情绪啊。  
嘉锐拿着橙汁，一点一点挪到少城边上，递给了他。  
“谢谢啊，刚好我挺喜欢喝橙汁的？”少城接过了他递来的饮料。  
“真的吗，太巧了！”才怪......  
我知道你最喜欢喝的饮料是橙汁，最喜欢的零食是黑巧克力，最喜欢的家常菜是麻婆豆腐，最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，最喜欢的工具是皮拍，最喜欢的姿势是跪趴，最喜欢的人是阿清....这点存疑！嘉锐皱了皱眉头，在心里画了个大大的叉。再见了您嘞！  
少城看着嘉锐又一动不动地愣在一旁，向他打了个响指。  
嘉锐立马回过神来，只见少城端起盘子一副吃好了的样子。他看了看，连忙说：“城哥，你，你吃完了吗？”  
“去那边。”说着少城指了指食堂的另一端，嘉锐脸瞬间红了。因为职业的特殊性，公司里经常有演员不能坐着吃饭，所以食堂右侧有一排很高的桌子，旁边并没有放椅子，帮助刚拍摄完的演员也可以正常用餐。  
其实嘉锐感觉还好了，昨天痛得在少城旁边鬼哭狼嚎的，回去上完药，今早起来检查的时候其实只是微微的红肿，印记已经消下去了，也没有肿块，可见少城的技术是真的好，又痛又不伤身体.，嘉锐在心里默默地点了个赞。  
不过这些事情，想起来，还是有点难为情。嘉锐端着盘子小步小步地跟在少城身后，打量着他的背影，走了一会，就站到了桌前，他犹豫着小声开口：“城哥，昨天......”  
少城听见他的声音，侧过头来对着他笑了笑，说：“昨天怎么了？”  
嘉锐低着头，咬了咬嘴唇，低声说：“昨天我不是故意冒犯你的，我......"  
"没事，别放在心上。吃饭吧。”少城说着，递了一根大鸡腿给嘉锐。  
嘉锐看着碗中多出的一根鸡腿，幸福得想冒泡泡，没有被讨厌，他没有被少城讨厌，这种感觉真的太好了，想着他狠狠的咬了一口鸡腿。真香！  
“还有，”少城顿了顿，“不要叫我城哥，第一次直播我就告诉你我的名字了。”  
“嗷，司，司宇哥，我，我就是习惯了。我能就叫你城哥吗？”说完，抬头小心翼翼地看了眼对方，心里七上八下。  
少城收拾好了碗筷，拿出张纸巾递给他，说：“随你，不过先把嘴擦一擦吧。”说完就笑了起来，五官都变得柔和了许多。其实少城也不是不苟言笑的人，相反，他大多数时候都是很随和的，只是当了公司首席主动这么多年，确实会让人觉得资历老道又气场强大，一副生人勿进的样子。  
嘉锐赶紧收下了纸巾，他心里想着，这是少城第二次递纸巾给他了，第一次是擦眼泪，这一次是擦嘴巴。下一次是做什么呢？

整个白天，嘉锐心情都非常愉悦，在片场没事闲逛了两圈，下午收到朋友的微信，说是约着晚上一起去KTV唱歌，他都欣然答应了。  
定的场子环境挺奇特的，明明就是正经地方，搞得跟天上人间似的，四面都是镜子，四周昏暗，天花板上细碎的灯光直接投射到沙发上，衬得每个人的脸都半明半暗，一副在窑子里肾亏的模样，耳边歌声流淌，房间里暖气充足，嘉锐感觉心里被填得满满的，跟着朋友瞎闹腾，啤酒红酒兑着喝，没一会儿就晕晕乎乎的。他突然想到经纪人的话，就拿出手机自拍了几张，自认为还不错，眼神又纯又魅，半张脸都埋在阴影中，整个人邪魅又帅气，顺手就po到了微博上，写着：  
气氛刚刚好，你们要来吗？[酷][酷][酷]。  
发完就晕晕乎乎地睡了过去，连怎么回家的都不知道。  
所以他更不知道，发完后，他的粉丝疯狂@少城。  
弈嘉小可爱：看看呐，才几天不打，就敢有夜生活了。@少城Matthew。  
少城的小甜心：弈嘉啊，妈妈是爱你的，帮你@少城Matthew。  
球球爱马铃薯：不！可！以！儿子，你还小，为什么要发这种照片，鲨我！  
我爱学习：三天不打，上房揭瓦，这都不管？@少城Matthew。  
......  
所以，嘉锐第二天早上一醒来，就看到微博热评第一条：  
少城Matthew：小朋友长大了。  
紧接着是：  
今天你吃药了吗：小朋友长大了，可以日了。  
爱你的心：新人，是直接搬民政局吗？  
弯弯的眼镜：伊藤诚cp是真的！校园女孩绝不认输！  
吴承恩是我笔名：伊藤诚发糖啦！安利全世界最好的贝贝，弈嘉小天使未来可期！  
.....  
伊藤诚，这是什么天杀的cp名啊，嘉锐在心中怒吼。他立马打开了sp社区，果然里面有了伊藤诚cp板块，头像还是他和少城的合照，是上次直播的截图，他点进一个人数最多的群，去里面视奸了起来。  
少城999：看看嘉嘉每次被抽得梨花带雨的样子，板上钉钉，主被分明，上下立见。  
微博用户1300：同意楼上。  
海阔天空：比那什么倾城好，没有逆cp的可能性。  
嘉嘉女朋友：要是弈嘉敢逆，看少城不卸了他的胳膊。  
校园女神：打烂他的屁股。  
今天你吃药了吗：日烂他的**。  
......  
没看一会儿嘉锐就默默地退了出了，看得面红耳赤，他是真的没想这么多的。  
但他还是像少女般娇羞起来，双腿夹着被子蹭来蹭去蹭来蹭去，在床上不停地翻滚，嘴上的笑容快咧到耳后根了，呆呆地看着天花板。  
现在的女孩纸啊，真的，真的，太懂了！  
所以少城啊，少城，你什么时候来日我啊，我已经准备好了！

远在片场中的少城打了个喷嚏，他正和导演商量待会儿的打光角度，看了看手表，发现就快要拍摄了，嘉锐还没有来。少城皱了皱眉毛，果然昨晚不知道到哪疯去了，居然耽误工作，真的是欠敲打。正想着，就看到嘉锐气喘吁吁地跑了过来，还不忘笑着跟他打了个招呼。自己还没来得及说什么，就见对方脸突然红了起来。  
嘉锐是一路跑着来的，他在床上发了半天春，再一看时间就已经晚了，连忙叫了辆车就赶来了，幸好赶上了。一进门就看到少城，给他兴奋坏了，然后一想到这是自己在床上意淫了半天的人，就又......不好意思起来。他深呼吸了几口，让自己平静下来，去换衣服化妆做准备工作。  
刚刚一出来，就看见了今天的另一个演员，有着直男斩之称的棠语，是他们公司为数不多，不不不，仅此一位的男性粉丝数量超过女性的演员。棠语见着了嘉锐，对他甜甜一笑，两个浅浅的小酒窝十分可爱，嘉锐扯了一个笑脸，赶紧别过了脸，他之前看过对方的视频，那腻歪的模样，骚气的身段，发浪的声音，虽然嘉锐不直，但不得不承认，真的很魅惑......  
已经各就各位了，嘉锐走到侧面，对着少城和棠语的方向，跪在了软垫上，今天是兄弟题材的剧本，少城是兄长，需要惩罚两个做了坏事的弟弟。棠语是第一个上，自己第二个。  
棠语大大方方地脱了裤子，趴在了少城腿上，两条大长腿又直又白，十分匀称，屁股高高翘起，正好搁在少城的大腿上，两人没有说话，等待开机。嘉锐在一旁看着，有了上次的经验，他大气都不敢出，一动不动。  
他不知道自己是什么样的心态，他之前以为自己看见别人趴在少城腿上会很嫉妒，但事实上他没有，除了阿清，那也是参杂了别的因素。因为少城总是呈现一副非常专业的态度，会让人忘记这其实是一件暧昧的事情。就像如果你喜欢一位乒乓球员，那么你会觉得他举起球拍，在赛场上尽情挥洒汗水的样子是最有魅力的。嘉锐对少城的感觉也是一样的。  
所以少城此时此刻的样子，真的是最帅的。嘉锐都觉得自己有点心潮澎湃了，虽然，虽然，他的对手是一个骚浪贱....  
“啪。”少城落下了第一个巴掌，棠语不安地扭动了回，不过幅度特别小。  
嘉锐觉得自己的位置实在是太妙了，可以看清一切细节，甚至可以听清少城的巴掌劈开空气的声音，还有棠语眼里氤氲着的水汽。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城的巴掌接二连三的落下，棠语开始小声的呻吟着，他实在是很白，才刚刚开始，饱满的臀部就和染了色似的，粉红粉红的，让人心生怜惜。  
“啊，啊哈......”不一会，他就大声地叫了起来。声调还不是特别高，但是在安静的片场，就像平地一颗雷。  
嘉锐强迫自己不要把注意力放在这里，去想一想别的事情，比如，比如....   
要是弈嘉敢逆，看少城不卸了他的胳膊，打烂他的屁股，日烂他的**......  
他一晃神，又是满脑子的黄色废料，赶也赶不走，他觉得下腹要烧起来了。  
“啪。”少城的巴掌声不绝于耳，眼神严肃，右手高高举起。在他身下的棠语眼中含泪，眼梢带红，随着疼痛的带来，紧紧地闭上双眼，抿着嘴唇，但是呻吟声还是泄了出来，嘉锐也很想闭上眼睛，塞上耳朵，但他不可以，因为还在拍摄。  
“啊，啊哈，哥哥，好痛。”棠语哭着喊了出来，声音带着哭腔，脆生生的，十分娇媚。  
大哥，大爷，爸爸，求你别叫了，嘉锐在内心祈祷着，但是没有丝毫作用，他浑身燥热起来，而且，而且居然可耻的硬了。  
耳边巴掌着肉的声音，劈里啪啦没有间隔，每一巴掌好像都打在了嘉锐的心上，这声音他真的太过熟悉，他提醒自己一定一定要专业，要专注，现在还在拍摄呢！  
但有的欲望越是压制，约是汹涌，他感觉再这样下去实在不行了。棠语的整个屁股已经变成了深红，在两条雪白的大长腿衬托下，格外耀眼，横亘在臀峰上的巴掌印，连五根手指都清晰可见，红肿不堪，就像发过泡的面包一样，如果伸手摸一摸，肯定是滚烫滚烫的。那块儿饱满的面包不停的摇晃，挣扎，刺痛了嘉锐的眼睛。  
终于，棠语的部分终于结束了，他看见导演示意让他上场，他红着脸，跟导演说希望休息五分钟，得到首肯后，他以百米冲刺的速度飞去了洗手间。

洗手间内。  
嘉锐站在洗手间的隔间里，面对着墙壁，深呼吸，感受了到瓷砖上的冰冷，能感觉到身体里的燥热稍微退却了一点。正当他感到庆幸的时候。  
“咚咚咚。”有人！没有其他隔间了吗？  
“把门打开。”少城的声音在外面响起。刚刚降下去的燥热，轰的一声又直冲脑门。  
“我，我马上出来。”嘉锐大口呼吸着，尽量用平静地发声。  
“咚咚咚。”少城又敲了三下，明显比刚刚更急促，似是有点丧失耐心了。  
“我知道发生什么了，你把门打开，别人看见我站在门口会觉得很奇怪的。”少城顿了顿，继续说：“他们会想，我为什么站在门外呢，里面的人正在干嘛呢？”  
嘉锐实在是听不下去了，他赶紧扶着把手把门打开了，少城一个闪身就进来了，随手又关上了门。嘉锐不敢看身下是什么样子，他也不敢面对少城，红着脸背过身，依旧面对着冰冷的墙壁。狭小的空间内，站着两个正常体型的男人，格外逼仄。谁都没有说话。  
但是刚刚消退下去的欲望，因为少城的到来，一下子又起来了。嘉锐的呼吸一时有些急促，突然脑袋闪过一片白光，少城握住了，握住了他那里！  
嘉锐简直觉得惊悚，自己当演员是为了少城，但是条条大路通罗马，少城这是要开直升飞机直接把自己送到罗马吗！啊，还没有做好心理准备啊！  
“听话，放松点，我来帮你。”身后少城的声音响起，蛊惑着嘉锐。他的手开始动了！  
嘉锐下意识地就握住了少城的手，想让它们从自己身上挪开，但是反手就被少城抓住了，狠狠地按在了身后。嘉锐想起自己上次挨竹尺也是，两只手硬是被少城死死地控制着，结束后，手腕上都能看得明显的红痕。合着这人喜欢抓手是职业病啊。混蛋，放开你爸爸！  
“你在想什么？”少城用一只手控制着嘉锐，另一只手摸上了他的腰带。为了拍戏方便，所有的演员都穿着很容易脱的运动裤。果然，少城一扯，就连内裤一起给扯到了嘉锐的膝盖处。  
虽然想入非非，但事实上嘉锐还是很怂，他感觉到下半身突然失去了衣物的覆盖，冰凉冰凉的，暴露在了空气中，汗毛都立了起来，少城抓着他的手按在腰间，另一只手开始上下撸动，一会重一会轻，照顾着每一个角落，他的手很大，而且很热，被包裹着的感觉，云里雾里的，真的很舒服，嘉锐爽得闭上了眼睛，小声开口道：“为，为什么帮我？”  
身后的人手中的动作顿了顿，过了会才开口说道：“不然呢，让你硬着继续吗？”  
果然，一切都是为了工作。一旦这么想着，嘉锐心里又不是滋味起来。但是奈何此时的氛围实在是太过旖旎。他不一会儿，就又开始大喘着粗气，浑身火热。性器被人握在手上的感觉实在是没有安全感，他的手挣扎了一下，立马又被少城抓得更紧。他难耐地用额头抵住墙壁，保持身体的平衡，他又听到少城对他说：“你为什么来这儿当演员？”  
为什么要在这种时候问这种哲学问题，又不是在参加歌手大赛，评委问你：你的梦想是什么？嘉锐又难受地动了动，夹紧了双腿，他颤颤巍巍地回头，还不忘开玩笑：“因为我想飞上天，和你肩并肩，啊——”  
还不等他说完，少城这个老东西就狠狠地捏了一下他的命根子，他痛得直叫唤，眼泪一下就要流下来了，实在是太刺激了。手被控制着，他下意识地扭动着臀部，微微往外翘起，想要缓解刚刚的痛苦。  
看着他自觉地高高撅起身后两团软肉，少城突然起了歹念，威胁他说：“你要是敢哭，我等下就抽烂你的屁股。”  
嘉锐狠狠地抖了一下，他知道少城肯定又是怕自己影响拍摄，但这调情的话，差点让他直接射出来。他刚刚只是生理性的眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，赶紧把眼泪吸了回去。  
说完后，少城加快了手中的速度和力道，嘉锐眼睛都被他撸红了，少城继续问道：“为什么硬了？”  
嘉锐听他这副语气，就很不爽，这都怪谁啊？忍着下半身痛爽夹杂的感觉，没好气地跟他说：“很奇怪吗？有多少人在你的腿上硬过啊？”  
“是不少，但看硬的目前就你一个。”  
这话说得跟他是个大色魔似的，他想都没想，大声嚷嚷道：“那种声音和画面，是个血气方刚的年轻男儿就会硬！”说完也没觉得不对。但是突然就感觉到耳边有一阵暖意靠近，气息扫在自己的脖颈上，一阵酥麻，耳根子跟着红了起来，他侧过头一看，只见少城离得很近，对着他耳边说：“是吗？那你觉得我是老了还是萎了？”  
话音刚落，嘉锐就射在了他手里。

两人终于都冷静下来了，不，是嘉锐终于冷静下来了。少城一直都很冷静。  
少城递给了他一张纸巾。嘉锐突然想到，少城第三次给他纸了，两人的关系好像突飞猛进，但他还是闷闷不乐，觉得好像有什么不对。他清理好了自己，拉上了裤子，不知道该和少城说些什么。有千言万语在喉咙里，但就是不知道怎么开口。他帮自己打了一炮，这算是什么呢？  
“如果你不能很好的控制自己，就不要再拍戏了。”少城终于开口说话，依旧是一副公事公办的态度，但他好像突然抓住了什么。  
“这样对你对别人都不好...”  
“城哥！”嘉锐还没有等少城说完，就迫不及待地开口，他知道脑海中灵光一现的是什么了，他兴奋地开口说：“我，我想当一名好演员的，但，但是我，我有时候控制不住自己，你来教我好吗？没有人比你更有经验了！”  
少城一时被他的激情给震惊了，半晌没有说话，好像在发呆，又好像在思考。没过一会，他就走了出去，嘉锐连忙跟上了。  
“城哥，可不可以啊？”  
“先拍戏。”  
“噢......好的。”

两人回到片场后，一旁的棠语眼睛红红的，看到嘉锐，还是跟他甜甜地打了个招呼。虽然嘉锐很想说这人就是今天的罪魁祸首啊！可此时此刻还是很感谢人家，没好奇他为什么和少城一起消失了这么长时间，如果被人知道.....虽然，也许，大概也没什么吧，但总感觉有点羞耻。  
嘉锐静静地趴上了少城的腿上，突然被推了推，只听少城提醒他：“裤子。”  
于是他又红着脸把裤子脱了，重新趴在了少城腿上。果然，少城又抓住了他的手，不过这次没按在身后，而是紧紧地按在胸前的沙发上。导演还没喊开始，嘉锐努力地找感觉，突然听少城又问他：“昨晚你去哪里了？”  
嘉锐想着，少城可能想起他那条微博了，就老老实实地说：“就是和几个朋友去KTV了。”  
身后的人没有再说话，导演喊了开始。  
四周都静静的，但是嘉锐感觉自己的五感都格外的灵敏，能捕捉到风吹草动。刚刚感觉到少城的手臂抬起来了。随后就是“啪”地一声，疼痛在身后蔓延开来。巴掌总算是最好挨的，嘉锐觉得自己还撑得住。  
“啪，啪，啪。”身后一阵酥麻的感觉，像是蚂蚁在咬人一样，不痛，但是也不好受，他下意识地抬了抬小腿。  
“啪。”这一下格外地重，少城不是拍下来的，是用巴掌扇下来的，这手法明显不同，扇的话会有一个贯穿的动作，会用力地把臀肉从一边扇到另一边，打完后，软软的肉来回弹动，声音也格外响亮，他心想这大概是少城在提醒他不要有小动作。  
少城看着手中的屁股，已经渐渐变红，还有越来越肿的趋势，他没有留着力气，更加大力的扇了上去。  
“啪，啪。”巴掌似乎就在耳边炸开，清脆的声音几乎让嘉锐耳鸣了两秒，但是随后身后的疼痛就把他拉回了现实。他难耐地动了动手，被钳制住的感觉很难受，但是少城丝毫没有松开的意思，淡淡瞟了他一眼，警告的意味很浓，嘉锐便不敢造次，安安静静地挨打。  
终于捱到了结束，他也不知道屁股被打成什么样了，只是真的还有点痛，感觉风往上吹都疼，他静静地趴着，看工作人员都在清理东西了，他揉着被少城捏痛的手腕，抬头偷偷看了眼少城，小声问他：“可不可以啊？”说完，扯了扯少城的衣角。  
“星期二上午10：00你来我家，地址一会儿发给你。”  
嘉锐瞬间睁大了眼睛，突如其来的兴奋甚至掩盖过了他此时的疼痛，他忘乎所以的说：“我，我明天就可以的！我迫不及待想接受城哥的教诲了！”  
“啪。”突如其来的一巴掌甩下来，嘉锐连自己姓什么都忘了，疼痛的感觉好像直达骨头，他狠狠地用手捂住嘴巴，才没有尖叫出来，还不忘看了看周围，确定已经没有人了。  
“疼吗？”少城揉了揉他的屁股，突然开口问他。  
嘉锐又在心里腹诽了一阵，才支支吾吾地开口说：“嗯，疼的。”  
“嗯，疼就对了，你屁股上的伤，好起来大概要两天。”

**Author's Note:**

> ⭕下一章就在一起了~


End file.
